Utilisateur:Oméga/Fairy Tail
Fairy Tail in my Life Fairy Tail est l'un des premiers mangas que j'ai connu. J'ai tous les tomes, c'est à dire jusqu'au 41 et j'en suis pas peu fière :3 C'qui la boss? C'est la mongole :') J'trouve juste que c'est dommage que FT gagne à chaque fois, que c'est toujours cette guilde qui doit sauver le monde je sais pas combien de fois en un an, i puis l'auteur se relâche vers la fin en nous mettant des filles à poils de tant en tant. Mooo bon c'est quand même une bombe :)) Mes Personnages féminins préférées: ' Ft 305 the fairy tactician mavis by nekorikachan-d5j4sni.png Mirajane Grand Bal.jpg Erza Foudre (Profil).png Reby Crux.jpg Wendy-1.jpg Cherrya épuisée à la fin du combat.jpg ' Mavis : Cette fille est trop choupinette, puissante, drôle, elle a tout pour elle sérieux. Je la loooove ptn <3 Mirajane : Son côté sadique itout est trop démant, elle est belle et gentille... Un modèle quoi. Erza : Un sens de l'amitié hors du commun, un pouvoir juste énorme... Erza quoi. Reby : C'est la p'tite intello de l'histoire. Elle est sérieuse et toujours plongé dans ses bouquins. Elle adore la lecture, les livres, la lecture et les livres. Et puis elle est chou quoi! Wendy : Aaah Wendy... Le p'tit bout d'chou de fairy tail! Sa magie lui va très bien, elle est choupinou, alors comment n'pas craquer? Cherrya : Sa magie est magnifique, elle est trop belle, gentille, aime les gens qui l'entour. J'crois que c'est la fille la plus aimable de fairy tail. Mais ça ne fait pas d'elle une fille gnagna au contraire! Elle est puissante et n'a pas beaucoup de pitié... Tous aux abris :') Mes Personnages masculins préférés: ' Images de Zeleph.jpg Sting Grand Bal.jpg Luxus 2 billet blog swippe.png Gerald Portrait.jpg Gildarts aura.jpg ' _ Zeleph : '''Ptn mais ce mec y pète la classe sérieux! Rien qu'ça magie... Physiquement aussi, j'comprends les goûts de Mavis ! _ '''Sting : '''Mwahaha c'est mon pitit Stiiing :3 Tronche canon, hatitude craquante, regard d'assassin... Mama, il est juste trop... Trop tout! _ '''Luxus : '''Hihi, voici le mystérieux Luxus... Sérieusement? Je l'adore. Il est classe mais avant le physique je le plains. Vous avez vu qui est son père? Petit, il a vu son paternel être chassé de la guilde de son grand père. Il est fort et courageux, aime sa guilde et peut paraître brusque seulement... This is a sentimental! _ '''Gildarts : '''Whaouuuu le boss est dans la place! J'vais être franche, j'aime pas tellement sa magie... Mais il est con (j'adore!) blageur (j'adore!) sympathique (j'adore!) en gros c'est Gildarts (j'adore!) _ '''Jellal : '''Jellal ou Gerald (ça fait papi Gerard...) est mignon tout plein! Son histoire avec Erza est romantique, c'est un gentleman est un débile en même temps! Chelou le mec mais attachant. '''Mes Personnes masculins détestés: Bob prof prop.png ICHIYA.jpg Lisana profile.jpg Lucy5~.jpg En tant que contributrice Je me focalise surtout sur la page Mavis Vermillion et toutes les pages en référence avec Fairy Tail Zerø. *J'ai rédigé presque entièrement la page Fairy Tail Zero (+12 610)‎ . . Fairy Tail Zerø *J'ai crée la page Jade de Tenrô *J'ai rédigé lè résumé détaillé du Chapitre 130 et je compte bien m'occuper de toutes les autres synopsis de l'arc Oracion Seis. C'est pas grand chose mais c'est un début ^^. *J'ai crée les pages Taurus/Forme Éclipse, Virgo/Forme Éclipse et Aries/Forme Éclipse. * jai rédigée le résumée détaillé du chapitre 7 de fairy tail zero :)